1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing board on which a card connection terminal connected to a card containing data is installed, and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display apparatuses receive video or image data and then display a video or an image.
A display apparatus includes an exterior case, a display module installed in the case such that a front surface of the display module is exposed through an opening provided on the front surface of the case, and an image processing board installed in the case and disposed at a rear end of the display module which displays received video and image data through the display module.
Various kinds of input terminals which receive various types of data, such as video, image and sound data, are disposed on the image processing board.